Hush Mouth
Hush Mouth is a Hyper that takes the form of a very tall Earth Pony in Equestria. Description Hush Mouth is a very tall human with elongated arms and legs that fade into black. He has organge curly hair and originally had blue eyes, now have turned black. He has freckles on his nose and cheeks. Hush wears a powder blue v-neck t-shirt with a very long white scarf. Hush has a really lone tonge. As a pony, Hush is very tall, taller than most ponies, even Princess Luna and Cadence. His coat is powder blue with his hooves fading to black. He has a curly orange mane and tail. His eyes are still black. Hush is a very friendly person despite his apperance. He likes meeting new people and is very warm hearted, silly and kind. He doesn't like to see his friends in pain and will do anything to make them happy again. He is very fond of rubbing his claws down interesting textured surfaces. Hush is a sucker for anything small and adorable, children, animals and small objects, tiny tea cups man! He can't handle it and seems to become dumber around such things. Hush Mouth behaves more animal-like after becoming a hyper. He'll mimic humans sometimes but tends to revert back to a primal state. He's a bit like a big dumb dog. He can still talk but usually mumbles short sentences and phrases, tends to make everyone's name plural. He'll repeat things he has heard, sometimes this gets him in trouble with Collin. Surprisingly he has a good memory when it comes to songs lyrics and will sing when he is happy or by himself, usually surrounded by various animals. He likes singing songs to Collin. After becoming a hyper, Hush has started to have hallucinations ranging from mild to server. These can be anything from slight color changes, to hearing things and seeing monsters. His hallucinations are usually trigger by fear, most often caused by loud noises. He suffers from anxiety which doesn't help his situation. He doesn't like loud noises, particularly lightning. During rain storms he can be found curled up under something. The Story That Cannot Be Told Hush Mouth lived in a world where humans sometimes were born with a gene called the arokelthin b, which activates when the body experiences extreme trauma, turing the person into what is known as a Hyper. Hush, or Arthur, was the oldest child of three, having two younger siblings, twins. When he was taking them to karate class, Hush was hit by lightning and was rushed to the hospital. He almost died, however lucky for him, he was born with the hyper gene which activated. Hush slowly turned into a Hyper. Horribified his parents tried to keep this a secret, even going as far to tell other family and friends that he had died. When Hush recovered enough his parents released him into the woods, where he wandered around with other Hypers. Two years later, Hush encountered his cousin Collin, who now worked in the military as a Monarch soldier, specializing in hunting down Hypers and other unnaturals. Collins could not bring himself to shoot his beloved cousin that he thought was dead. He took it upon himself to keep Hush Mouth safe even turning again the Monarchs. After being struck by lightning Hush started to experience horrible hallucinations. Eventually it became clear these hallucinations were something more, Hush was really seeing another realm, and began to slight away into it, taking Collins with him. During this time, Hush and Collins discovered their true inner power, Hush's Soul Markings took the form of a butterfly, his spirital animal and Collins a pheonix. Collins was able to save his cousin and drug him into another world, the land of the ponies after meeting Havok. There they found freedom and a chance to learn how to control their new powers. Now with the ability to travel in-between worlds, Hush and Collins visited a planet called Earph, which was similar to their old home, just lacking Hypers. They befriended a girl named Alt and bought her back to Equestria with them. Now they spend their time traveling to other planets but always returning to the safey of Equestria. Gallery Pictures of Hush Mouth. Hush and Collins Ponies.png|Hush Mouth and Collins Hush Pony.png|Hush Mouth Phor Hush Moray Ponies.png|They're mad about something Alt and Hush.png|Alt and Hush Mouth Hush Letter.png|A message for you! Trivia *Hush Mouth's real name is Arthur Flickers. *Hush took the name Hush Mouth because he now had to keep hidden from humanity, as if he now had to keep quiet. *Hush was 19 when he was hit by Lightning, he is barely 21 now. Hypers have a life expectancy of 10 years after becoming a Hyper. Hush has been a Hyper for 2 years. Category:Human characters Category:Earth Pony ponies Category:Ivory members